Forgotten
by Ninja808
Summary: Perseus was born to Neptune and Amphitrite. Actually, he was born from Pontus' essence and Neptune and Poseidon's essence. Pontus planted the young godling into Amphitrite, only informing Neptune before he released full control of the sea to him and faded into the void to be with his father, Chaos. This is the Story of Perseus, the hero of the gods... I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!
1. New Godling

_**Perseus was born to Neptune and Amphitrite. Actually, he was born from Pontus' essence and Neptune and Poseidon's essence. Pontus planted the young godling into Amphitrite, only informing Neptune before he released full control of the sea to him and faded into the void to be with his mother, Chaos. Now, this is the story of Perseus, or Percy, and how he, born at the beginning of the age of the gods, and is the hero the gods needed.**_

**Neptune POV**

I sat quietly outside my master bedroom. The only noise emitted from the room, where my wife was giving birth to my first child ever and hers. I waved my hand, freezing the water in front of the doors, muffling her pain filled screams. I was ordered not to be in their by my great uncle, he said it would cause attachment.

So, I impatiently sat outside, manipulating the water in my hand and creating mini storms on the coast of Greece. I chuckled at how I was pummeling my old home.

About 30 minutes later, a nymph came out and ran into the ice wall. The sight was humorous, but I was too anxious to see my child so I waved my hand and the ice dissolved. She stood and bowed.

"Milord, the Fates have graced you and Lady Amphitrite with a healthy baby boy, your wife requests you."The nymph said respectfully. I nodded and glided smoothly into the room. My normally formal, war-like attitude dropped as I saw my wife and son. Amphitrite looked up and me and smiled, her eyes gestured me forward.

My grin was ear to ear. "He looks like you."She whispered fondly. I caressed my son's cheek. He obviously felt the touch, as he stirred and looked up at me. I gasped softly. He not only had my jet black hair, or my angular but soft features. He had my eyes. Deep sea green, with flecks of an ocean blue._ 'From me.' Pontus spoke in my mind. _

"I want you to name him." I looked at my wife with wide eyes, and kissed her forehead in thanks. _'Perseus?' I thought to Pontus. I felt him smile. 'Perseus is a wonderful name.' He agreed. _"Perseus."I announced. "His name will be Perseus." She smiled. "Welcome Perseus."

**Poseidon POV (15 years later)**

"Percy!"I called out to my son, who at the moment was practicing his powers. His head snapped up at my voice and a grin spread across his face. "Father!"He exclaimed and tackled me in a hug. I chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "We have to go to Olympus bud. Your Uncle wants to meet you." I said. A look of confusion crossed Percy's face.

"Father, I already met Uncle Hades. Remember?"He said, with an innocent and confused tone and look. I shook my head. "Your other Uncle. Zeus. Perseus it's time you became a god."I said, anticipating Perseus' reaction.

**Percy POV**

I kept my mouth shut, afraid of stuttering like a fool in front of my father. "A what?"I asked in disbelief. He chuckled. "A minor god Percy."He said. "When do we leave?"I asked reverently. "As soon as you're dressed."He replied. I bowed and walked to my room, changing into my royal attire.

I returned to the Throne room in Atlantis. My dad and mom sat on their thrones and smiled at me. "I'm ready milord." My father stood and touched my arm. As we flashed away, I'm pretty sure I saw a dark smile mar my mom's normally beautiful features.

When we arrived, I forgot all about my mom. The place was wonderful. Everything seemed to glow with an ethereal light. The path was made of smooth stone and all of the columns were marble. As we set off up the path, houses came into view, and streets with shops and people milling around. "The minor gods, nymphs, dryads and such live and shop here. You will live by the Olympian in which most your powers originate."He explained.

The rest of the walk was in silence, well between us. As we got closer, I started to get a headache. I heard things, saw colors that weren't really there. I was calm though, I could sense the sea and I was calm.

**Third Person POV**

Poseidon and Perseus stopped at the door. "Are you ready my son?" Perseus nodded. Poseidon opened the doors and walked to his throne not before nodding in Zeus' direction. Perseus walked slowly, with a confidence. Like a Roman. He looked to his uncle and kneeled on his right knee.

"Rise Perseus."Zeus ordered, and the young godling obeyed. "We are going to make you into a minor god."Zeus said, cue for all the gods (including Hestia and Hades) to raise their symbols of power. Before he could realize what was happening, Perseus was hit by 14 blast of light.

When the light faded, Perseus was kneeling…and the Fates were next to him. Zeus and the Olympians bowed immediately. "What are you doing here?"Zeus asked respectfully. "We are here to announce young Perseus' domains."Clotho said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lachesis helped Perseus up. "Thank you Lady Lachesis."He whispered and she nodded. "Perseus, son of Neptune/Poseidon and Pontus, born to Neptune/Poseidon and Amphitrite, step forward."Atropos demanded gently. He did what he was told.

"Before we give him his domains, does anyone want to give him a blessing, or a request of him?"Lachesis asked. Hestia and Hades stepped forward. "I would like to bless him with the powers of the Underworld. And I request to be a patron to him." Everyone looked to Perseus. "I accept, Lord Hades." And a black ball went into Perseus' chest.

"I would like to be a patron of yours and I would like to know, if you will be my champion. You will get my powers."Hestia said next. "I'd be honored, Lady Hestia." A warm red-orange color went into Perseus' chest.

Poseidon looked to Hera and Athena; his eyes begged them to bless his son. Hera sighed and went up. "Child, I bless you with my powers, and may you be faithful."Hera said, and Perseus bowed. "Thank you Lady Hera." Athena got up. "I bless you with knowledge and arts." Perseus bowed once more. "I appreciate that Lady Athena." Atropos looked around.

"No more? Okay. Perseus, in front of me and kneel."She said authority clear in her voice. He walked forward, and kneeled. "I present, Perseus, the god of Tides, Ocean currents, Emotions, Senses, Stealth, Bravery, Loyalty, Weapons, Fighting styles, and minor god of Hunting, Animals, Tracking, the Sea and his father's domains, and finally, Thoughts." Every god and goddess stared in awe at Perseus. "Perseus, you have a few more powers and domains, but they will remain with us until you're ready." And with that the Fates left.

**(A/N I thought of ending it here, but it's my first chapter to my first story. So! On with it!)**

**Percy POV**

When the Fates left, I felt more powerful than I ever thought I would be. I stood and was shocked when I realized that everyone was staring at me. Most with hate save the people who blessed me, Uncle Zeus and my dad. "God of hunting, animals, tracking? Those are my domains!"Artemis protested. "Artemis, my son is a great hunter. Give him a chance."My dad defended and I smiled.

"Well, Perseus, time to test your skills."Artemis announced, and hopped off her throne and started towards me. She gestured me forward and I obeyed. She grabbed my hand and flashed us to a forest in Greece. She dropped my hand and walked in front of me. "There is a hydra here. We need to hunt it Perseus."She said. **(A/N This is before her hunters, or Orion, so she doesn't hate men, she isn't even a maiden yet, this is still early in the gods reign.)**

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hydra, and its location, and I heard Artemis gasp. "I opened my eyes and saw a hologram map, with different, small colored figures and creatures. My figure was sea green and ocean blue. The figure next to me was silver with slight gold, Artemis. There were black hell hound outlines about 30 miles southeast of us, white figures 45 miles to the west. I then saw it. A sickly green-yellow monster figure, 5 miles north of the white figures. "Good job Perseus. Now to destroy it."Artemis said, and we ran off to go kill it.

**Percy POV (250 years later)**

I leaned against a tree as Artemis trained her first hunters, and I tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. She turned and glared at me, and the pink/red glow around the 6 hunters showed they were embarrassed. Her glow was silver with red and black dots, showing she was partially embarrassed and partially mad. "What's so funny Perseus?"She demanded, her silver orbs staring into my soul. "The weapons you gave them, besides the bow, don't fit them."I answered casually. "Well, who gets what?"She said curiously. I smirked and looked to the 6 hunters. "You can give them all hunting knives. But, if you want them to have different weapons than that they each have a weapon."I observed.

"Like Elizabeth needs a short sword to be deadliest, while Christina needs a long sword, at least 3 ½ feet. Nicole needs a javelin about 4 inches taller than her; Anne needs a shield and a katana. Lauren needs a spear about 2 inches shorter than her and Lisa need throwing knives and a khopesh."I announced, as I saw the image of every weapon appear in front of each girl.

"And how do you know that?"Elizabeth asked in awe. I laughed. "God of weapons at your service."I said bowing. They looked at me surprised. "You're a god?"Christina asked. I glared at Artemis. "You don't introduce you best friend? Really?"I said, mock hurt in my voice. She shrugged, but smiled at me, showing she was sorry. I turned away, even though I knew she couldn't see my pink aura. **(A/N The pink aura means love or kind of like his way of blushing.)**

"Well ladies, I'm Perseus, god of Tides, Ocean currents, Emotions, Senses, Thoughts, Stealth, Bravery, Loyalty, Weapons, Fighting styles, and minor god of Hunting, Animals, Tracking, and my father's domains."I told them. They bowed. "Huntresses, don't bow to me. We are equal."I said kindly and they smiled.

Then a sharp pain in my head caused me to stumble and hold my head. _'Perseus, I need your help.' _Aphrodite said in my head. _'Yeah baby?' _I responded. **(A/N They are dating for now, but eventually Zeus has Aphrodite marry Hephaestus because he is an Olympian, but not yet.) **_'Um well, I went out into the mortal world and now these guys are fighting over me and they are attracting monsters.'_ She told me. _'I'll be there soon babe. Hold on.'_ I said.

"I've got to run Silver streak."I announced, getting ready to summon my wings. "Why?" "Aphrodite is in trouble."I said quickly. Artemis frowned, the familiar purple/pink aura around her. Yeah she was jealous, only because I always ditched when Aphrodite needed me. I hugged her. "I'll be back soon Artemis." And I took off.

I quickly found Aphrodite in the Greek open market place where Hercules lived with his family. I landed smoothly behind a tent and walked out to find my girlfriend.

Of course it didn't take long to find her. The fight was in the middle of everything. And my enhanced senses and powers over emotions and thoughts weren't helping me stay calm. She stood off to the side, watching the fight, but also looking around nervously. I snuck up behind her.

"Hey babe."I said, snaking my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, but then immediately relaxed, and leaned into me. "So who are the fools attracting monsters?"I asked angrily. She laughed. "I may not be goddess of emotions, but I can tell you're jealous."She stated matter-of-factly.

I shrugged and she sighed contently. "Well, the guy the blue toga is Hercules' dad and the guy in white is a part of the Senate."She said. I nodded. "We're going home now. If the monsters stick around I'll come back."I ordered. She nodded, so I picked her up, walked behind a store and then flew to Olympus.

"Thanks Percy."Aphy said. "It's fine Aph. I'll see you later. Seems like you have a meeting anyways."I observed as I saw Artemis walk in with Apollo and Athena. "Bye hun. I love you."She said and kissed my cheek before going off. I walked to my palace, which is by Artemis' palace and Athena's palace.

About an hour later, I heard hushed whispers outside my palace. 'Does no one remember my domains?'I thought. I then focused on the whispers. "Yeah, Lord Zeus has ordered Lady Aphrodite to marry Lord Hephaestus!"I heard Hecate whisper to her friends, and I was in disbelief.

Sadly, her heartbeat was steady. She wasn't lying. I was pissed, very pissed. "You know whats worse? She didn't even say no! She looked at Hephaestus and shrugged and I sent a seductive smile to Ares!"Hebe said. I growled and confronted the group of minor godlings. They jumped in surprise, while I smirked.

"If you gossip, watch where you are and who is around. Especially when you're around the God of Senses and Thoughts."I stated simply, before walking to the edge of Mount Olympus. I sat, sighing sadly. My aura was a dull red/purple/pink/black/ and really depressing and dull blue-not my normal blue/green color.

"I don't need your powers to tell you're hurt and upset."A familiar, soothing voice said sympathetically. I didn't even need to look up. I could hear her heartbeat and recognize her scent. "You should know Artemis."I stated bluntly as she took a seat next to me. "I know. I should have informed you earlier about her and Ares."She said sadly.

"And the fact she is marrying a good friend of mine, just great."Artemis put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll get through this Perce."She said, and I could only hope she was right.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I'm working on it. Expect an update in the beginning of August! Please enjoy this story and REVIEW! Reviews= Faster updates! **

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Camp Halfblood

**_Hey! So I updated early! Thanks for the reviews so far!_**

* * *

**Allwrong4life-Thank you! I will keep trying to update fast!**

**Avardsin- Thanks, and I really like your stories too!**

**All the Guest- Okay, guest reviews are FINE! I don't mind them. I'm thankful you guys read and liked my story!**

**Retrobution- Haha thanks. Some parts are similar to the plotline and some parts are not.**

* * *

_Mental communication_

**_Percy mental communication_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Third Person POV (350 years later)**

The wind whipped mercilessly through the trees, making it seem like the whole forest was shuddering. The moonlight shone through gaps in the trees, but that didn't even illuminate much. It gave perfect cover to Perseus.

He sat up in the branches of a tree. The shadows curled around him as to form a cocoon to keep him from the freezing wind. His cloak whipped around him, his cape billowing in the wind, but his hood kept in place.

Perseus looked distastefully at the scene below. His half-brother, Orion, was sitting in a clearing next to a cliff overlooking the Mediterranean with Artemis. He had a major dislike for Orion, as did his brother Triton. "Arrogant _bastard_."As Triton always said about Orion and Theseus. Perseus didn't mind Theseus, matter-of-fact he was just talking to him.

Orion on the other hand, pissed Perseus off. He was a self proclaimed hunter, arrogant, and not worthy of being called 'son of Poseidon.' They had met a few times, Perseus as a young hunter going to Orion for advice. Orion almost got him killed and Perseus disliked him.

It was worse due to Perseus' powers, he could tell when he lied, he could see his aura, he could hear his thoughts. _'Daddy, what are we doing?'_His surrogate, 3 year old, son asked in his mind. He forgot he brought Aurcus. _'We'll go back home soon bud.'_Perseus thought back.

Perseus grabbed the boy and jumped down and landed without a sound. "Orion. Lady Artemis. What a pleasure to see you here."He greeted with fake fondness. The couple jumped, and Orion scowled when he saw Perseus, while Artemis was surprised.

"Who are you?"Orion demanded, standing in front of Artemis protectively. Perseus let out a bitter laugh. "I'm not going to hurt her Orion. So stand down."Perseus said coolly. Orion was about to snap, when Artemis spoke up.

"Who is the child?"She asked pointedly. "My son."Perseus said evenly.

**Percy POV**

I held back a laugh when I saw her aura spike a violent purple/pink color. "Your son?"Orion questioned. "Yes. Aurcus meet Orion and Lady Artemis. Orion and Lady Artemis, meet my son Aurcus."I said. Aurcus just hid in the crook of my neck, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, Aurcus wants to go home. So we'll be leaving. Good bye."I said with finality, and shadow travelled to my palace. "Arc, go to sleep, I have to meet grandpa."I said, and kissed his forehead. He hugged me and crawled under the covers of my bed.

I shadow travelled to my dad's palace. "Perseus!"My dad called and hugged me. "Hi father."I answered, hugging back. We broke apart and he looked at me. "How is Aurcus?"He asked. I glared at him. "Your son? Yeah he is great thinking I'm his dad!"I yelled at him. "Perseus, I'm sorry for doing this, but…" "Does his mom even know?"I interrupted. "No. I had Hades use Lethe to wipe that memory."

I shook my head. "You're lucky he looks like you. He both of your eyes though. Which could get me killed by her dad."I growled out. "I know. You only need to take care of him until he is 15, like when you became a god. Then I can defend him better and you can too."My dad reasoned. I nodded. "When he is 12 I am telling him you are his dad. And she is his mom and I had to keep him for protection."I answered.

He hugged me. "Thank you Percy. Thank you so much. I love you son. Remember that. Send Aurcus my love."He said before releasing me. I bowed and left.

**(1 week later)**

I appeared in my room after a hunt and smiled at my half-brother/son. His aura was blue-green and another color** (A/N Don't plan on me slipping about his mother for a while (;) **and that meant he was content. I left and sat in the clearing behind Artemis' temple. I lay completely down and stared at the sky.

I heard her heartbeat before I caught her scent. "Lady Artemis."I greeted formally. "I hate when you do that Perseus."She responded to how I knew she was there.

"How are you and Orion?"I asked bluntly, and I smelt her anger. "Apollo killed him. Well, he tricked me into doing it. Look at the sky."She ranted. I looked up and saw a new constellation. "You put him in the stars."I said, anger laced in my voice.

"Yeah."She said both dreamily and sadly. I sat up. "You loved him, huh?"I asked. "I-I guess I did."She realized. I stood, filled with rage. "He is not who you think he is. Ask your hunters. Or your brother, you know the god of TRUTH!"I snapped. She stood and was in my face.

"Orion was a good man! Better than YOU!"She screamed. I laughed bitterly. "Whatever you say. You shouldn't let your emotions block the truth."I stated coldly. "You're just jealous! Your relationship with Aphrodite ended horribly, you hated that he was your father's new favorite and I loved him, not you!"She snapped. I was about to speak, but she interrupted. "In fact, I don't even know why we're still best friends. You don't compare to him. All men are horrible, except him. Get out of my temple. Hades! Get out of my life!"

I was frozen. My pain held me in place. I began walking, but stopped and called over my shoulder. "Remember this. Not the fight. But us. How we were once friends."And I left without looking back.

**Third Person POV (About 1,000 years before PJO.) **

8 figures stood on a high castle wall in Roma. The one in the middle had this air of power and defiance around him. His cloak fluttered in the wind and his dark blue, dark green trimmed and designed cape moved only slightly.

The other seven figures stood behind him in similar outfits, except they didn't have capes, besides the one directly to his right, and the one on the man's right had sea green trim and cape while everyone else had dark blue.

"Perseus, Lord Zeus wants us. He says he has a quest."The one with green trim said. "Well, let's go Aurcus." Perseus said. "Follow General Aurcus!"He said and all the figures shadow travelled to Olympus. Perseus kneeled down and dropped a black rose and flashed out.

**(In the Throne Room.)**

"Ah! Perseus, I see you got my message."Zeus boomed. "Yes my lord. We did. What is it you need?"Perseus asked. "I admit, your group," "We are called Shadows, Lord Zeus."Perseus interrupted, and his dad almost laughed. "Well, the Shadows have been very successful. And now we have a major threat, and we wanted to put you on alert."Zeus informed.

"What is it?"Aurcus asked. Zeus glared. "We received a prophecy about the fate of Olympus. The Fates even came. They told us how to win."Zeus said smugly. "How?"Perseus said impatiently. "Well, you have 1,000 years to prepare."Poseidon said sadly. "Father, 1,000 years to prepare for what?"Perseus said nervously.

"1,000 years before we take your godhood, immortality, and memories. 1,000 years before you become the demigod of the prophecy and the hero of the gods."Zeus announced.

**_(I would have ended it here, but I made you all wait, so ON WITH IT (: ) _**

**Percy POV**

I am Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. I'm 12 years old and I live in Manhattan, New York. I live with my mom Sally Jackson, who by the way it the greatest person you'll EVER meet, and her husband, Gabe Ugliano.

Gabe is just horrible, and he seems painfully familiar and I have no clue why. I go to Yancy Academy and my best friend is Grover Underwood, who has acne and a wispy small beard and this weird leg disease that doesn't stop him on Enchilada day.

We are on a field trip to some museum I don't even know and I had to put up with Nancy Bobfit making snide comments about us. I was going to hit her, when I got this random, severe headache and a scene played in front of me.

_"…Good man! Better than YOU!"A beautiful woman yelled. The man in front of her laughed bitterly. "Whatever you say. You shouldn't let your emotions block the truth."He stated coldly. "You're just jealous! Your relationship with Aphrodite ended horribly, you hated that he was your father's new favorite and I loved him, not you!"She snapped. The man looked like he was about to speak, but she interrupted. "In fact, I don't even know why we're still best friends. You don't compare to him. All men are horrible, except him. Get out of my temple. Hades! Get out of my life!"_

"Perce, you okay?"Grover said, nudging me. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a small headache."I lied. He nodded. And led me off the bus.

I was deep in thought when we got into the museum. These weird scenes kept forcing their way into my head for the past week. Nancy and her cronies knocked me out of my thoughts by giggling. "Nancy, will you shut up?"I growled.

"Excuse me Mr. Jackson?"Mr. Brunner, my mythology teacher who was in a wheelchair, asked. "Nothing sir. They were merely distracting me."I said smoothly. "Well, Mr. Jackson, please tell me what this scene is?"He said pointing to the mosaic like scene. I unconsciously cringed slightly as I recognized it.

"That Sat-Kronos, eating his children."I muttered. "How is this important? Like they'll ask, 'Why did Kronos digest his children?"Nancy sneered sarcastically. "And to paraphrase Ms. Bobfit's excellent question, Mr. Jackson, how does this apply to life?" _'Because those myths are real.'_ A voice said in my mind.

_'Perseus, I want you to tell him you don't know. I promise to elaborate later.'_ For some reason, I felt comfortable with this voice. I trust the voice. "I don't know sir."I repeated. "Half credit to Mr. Jackson…" And I phased out until we went outside, while Mrs. Dodds, my psycho math teacher, looking suspiciously at me.

I plopped next to a water fountain, glancing at the darkened city skyline. I eventually gave my apple to Grover and he accepted it shocked. "How'd you know I wanted it?"He asked. I shrugged, not able to voice how I did it. _'Yes because if you told him, "Oh! I read your mind!" he wouldn't think you're crazy.' _The voice in my head scoffed.

I was too distracted to see Nancy and her cronies until she dumped her lunch on Grover. Anger soared through me like a shot of adrenaline. My fists were clenched, the shadows seemed to cling to me, and the temperature seemed to drop. Before I knew it, she was face first in the fountain.

"Did you..."

"The water it like…"

"And the shadows seemed…"

I paid no attention to that; I was preoccupied with being yelled at by the voice. '_PERSEUS PONTUS JACKSON! KEEP YOUR TEMPER IN CHECK BEFORE I COME AND KICK YOUR DEMIGOD ASS!' _The voice yelled. I flinched, and another headache hit, and I plunged into another scene.

**(A/N When he gets flashbacks like this, from now on they will be scenes that haven't been mentioned earlier… ON WITH IT! (: )**

**(_Bold Italics= Percy talking. _**_Italics= Flashback dialogue and scene._**)**

**_I saw the same girl from earlier. She looked 16 instead of the about 20 year old form earlier. Her auburn hair was only just below her shoulders, and her build was small and lean like a swimmer. But her eyes were the same startling silvery gold color. _**_"Perseus," **He has my name? **"Calm down."_ **_The man was the same. Except he too looked younger. Maybe 15._**

_"Easier said than done Silver Streak." The woman turned to the man. "What happened Alpha?"She said teasingly. The man chuckled._ "_Ares."He said, suddenly serious, and his eyes turned a violent, but stunning, crimson red. **The god Ares? What the Hades is going on? Gah! I said Hades not hell! **_

_The woman wrapped the man in a hug and his body relaxed, and his eyes returned. **I was starled at his eyes. They were multicolored. It was a stunning, rare, and unbelievably beautiful. It was like green, blue, hazel and grey swirling like a whirlpool. **"I-I lost control."The man mumbled. "Hey, it's fine. Just remember this when your letting your temper get the best of you."She said softly._

My sight returned to Grover, Mr. Brunner, and my class. _'Perseus, you are to tell no one of me, or these little flashbacks. You aren't suppose to remember this or mythology at all.'_ The voice said with concern. I sent a mental **_'Yes.'_** And focused on the present.

Then I realized something. Ms. Dodds was gone and I was in the museum steps. "Uh, where is Ms. Dodds?"I asked aloud. "Who?"Mr. Brunner questioned while Grover reeked of guilt. "The math teacher."I scoffed impatiently. "We don't have a teacher by the name of Ms. Dodds. Only Mrs. Kerr. Are you alright Percy?"Brunner replied.

**(Last day of school, Percy got expelled.)**

I couldn't seem to shake the memories of hearing Grover and Brunner talk about me. I 'stole' something, 'killed a kindly one', and am apparently oblivious. _'You are oblivious.' '**Shut up.' **_The voice chuckled. _'I'm kidding kid. Just keep acting oblivious. And remember I'm always here. Trust your instincts.' **'Thank you Pontus.' **'What did I say?' **'Sorry, Father.' **_I heard him chuckle and just ended our mental communication.

Grover and I went on the same Greyhound bus. '_Predictable satyrs.' _I stifled a laugh as Grover shifted and looked around. "Looking for Kindly ones?"I questioned. _'HAHAHAHAHAHA!' _ I had the same reaction when Grover jumped out of his skin. As he stuttered, an instinct told me he was lying.

"Grover. Don't lie. I know."An unfamiliar voice left my mouth. Grover stared at me, mouth a gape. "W-wha?" _'Perseus, just say I know about mythology. Say you know he is a satyr and about camp.' _"I know about camp. I know you're a satyr. I know about mythology Grover."I said smoothly.

"Well we need to get to camp!"He exclaimed as the bus broke down. The bus got instantly hot and a putrid smell filled the bus as everyone hurried off. I walked down and noticed we were about a block from my house. "Grover, lets walk to my house."I stated and started walking, until 3 old ladies and an abandoned street corner caught my eye.

A lady was knitting a huge pair of dull blue socks and green/blue socks. One held the balls of yarn. The other, with huge shears, snipped both cords. They blue socks began to fade slowly. They looked up and stared at me as they made the green/blue socks vanish._ 'Not good Perseus, not good at all.'_

**At the apartment.**

Gabe was playing poker with his group of buddies. Grover and I attempted to avoid him, but he caught us. "Kid, you got cash?"He looked between me and Grover than back to me. "No."I said coolly." His beady eyes narrowed. "Don't lie."He sneered. I shrugged. He stood to confront me, when my mom walked in. It was too late when his hand came down and my mother's eyes widened. Surprisingly, I caught his hand.

"Don't attempt to hit my son."Sally said calmly, grabbing me. Grover, with **_perfect_**timing whispered to my mom, "He knows. We need to take him." Her eyes widened and she hurried us out without another word.

We drove for almost an hour in an awkward silence until we reached a country looking area. _'Long Island. Your almost there Perseus.' _As he said that, the rain poured down and lightning lit up the dark night sky. "We're almost there. C'mon."My mom mumbled. Grover turned and bleated nervously. Lightning flashed again, and off to my right, I saw the outline of a beast.

"Grover, what's that?"I asked pointing to the figure. He looked at the world was once again a lit and gasped. "Sally hurry!"He yelled and we went faster. But when Grover said, "We're here!" The car was hit and we flipped. I hit the roof and felt a crack in my chest and fell back, breaking my arm.

"Mom. Grover."I called. "We're outside Percy, hurry."My mom cooed. I crawled out, trying to minimize wincing. When I got out, we ran, albeit slowly, up the hill. At the top, I saw a tree and below was a little valley.

Grover got in when I heard a roar behind us. I turned and saw the figure from earlier. _'The minotaur. Perseus you're injured, please go in.' _"Mom, go in."I said shakily. "I can't baby. I'm not like you."She said softly. The monster grabbed her, as we were distracted. He squeezed, but dissolved into gold dust. Pain clenched my heart and a flashback filled my mind.

**_I watched as Artemis and the guy with my name fought a Lydian Drakon and a Hydra. They defeated them until a manticore grabbed Artemis and she too dissolved. They man dropped to his knees and gave a heart-breaking yell of pain._**

I got so distracted the Minotaur grabbed me._ 'Think about your dual swords. Exterminium and Interitum.'_ Havok and Destruction. Thensurprisingly two obsidian black rings appeared on my ring fingers. I rubbed them as the Minotaur squeezed me and then two, three and a half feet long swords appeared. Both obsidian black, but when the moonlight hit it, its colors seemed to change.

The monster released me when one of the tips dug into his furry arm. I gasped in pain as I landed on my already broken arm. I turned and saw him charge. I picked myself up and side stepped, the bull man running and hitting a tree. I took that opening and jumped on his back. I stabbed one sword down and used the other in an attempt to stab his neck.

Of course, he moved and I ended up cutting his horn off, but that also made Havok slide to his monster heart and dissolve into dust. Which I wished happened early because I was already flying into a nearby pine tree. _Snap! _Well there go my other ribs!

I ignored the pain and crawled to a knocked out Grover, who fainted when meaty grabbed me. I stood shakily, wishing my mom was here for so many different reasons, and picked Grover and draped his arm over my neck. I pretty much dragged him down the hill, to the porch of the first house thing I saw. I then collapsed, Grover's weight was too much and I was coughing blood. I then saw Mr. Brunner/Chiron and a pretty blond girl.

"He's the one. He must be."The blond said. "W-Wh-ha-at?"I stuttered out. "Shh Annabeth, he is still awake. Perseus, my boy, sleep now. You and Grover are safe."Chiron said softly. I nodded and caved into the darkness.

* * *

**Whoo! I updated! So! Percy is safe at camp! For now, until Zeus of course makes him find it because he still thinks his once favorite nephew took it. Hades doesn't think he took his helm. So we are currently in The Lightning Thief! Please review, and I am so thankful for your alerts and favorites! Hope you liked this chapter and I will probably update in the next two weeks because *tear* school starts next week ): Okay, I'm out! **

_**-Ninja**_


	3. Claimed at Last

**Hey guys. This is a sort of short chapter, for me anyways. It is between 3****rd**** person and Percy POV! I hope you enjoy it! And for all the people who don't like certain couples, I'm sorry. But Percy will date a few people so I hope that makes you guys happy!**

_Mental communication_

_**Percy mental communication**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO the wonderful Rick Riordan does!**_

ENJOY!

**Third Person POV (1 week later.)**

Percy had rarely stirred in the 1 week period. He was confronted by Annabeth, as he remembered her name, when she cared for him. She'd pester him with questions, which would cause him to pass out again in an attempt to think.

When Percy was beginning to wake up, he noticed he wasn't alone. A girl about his age, sat next to his bed and standing next to her was Grover. _'Her name is Thalia Grace, she is Zeus' daughter, but he hasn't claimed her.' __**'Why?' **__'Because, it's too dangerous, she will probably be a great ally though.' __**'Okay. Thanks Father.' **_

Percy groaned as he started to move and open his eyes. Thalia and Grover immediately turned to Percy. Grover helped him sit up straight and handed him a drink. _'_Nectar_. It will help you heal.' _He drank it and immediately warmth spread through his body as the taste of his mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy looked at Grover and felt bad.

**Percy POV**

"Oh sorry G-Man. I should have asked if you wanted."I said, utterly guilty. He blushed. "Oh, no. I can't drink it, but you're nice to have thought about it."He thanked. I looked to the girl, and she was insanely beautiful. She had mid-back long black hair, which was wavy; she had a flawless olive complexion and soft slightly angular features. Her eyes were the most stunning part. A beautiful electric blue that seemed to move like a storm and looked like lightning flashed through them.

'_Only you see her real eyes.' _I swung my legs off the side of the cot. "Oh Percy, this is yours, I thought you'd want it."Grover said nervously. I opened the box and saw the Minotaur horn and my two rings. "Thanks G-Man."I said standing and hugging him. I looked to the girl.

She was about 3 inches shorter than me, so around 5'2. I gave her a warm smile and held out my hand. "Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy."She looked at me and smiled, grabbing my hand. "Thalia Grace."

I was led out of the infirmary by Thalia, and Grover. They led me to the house I saw when I first got here. I saw Chiron, Annabeth and a man who emitted a godly aura. '_Dionysus'._ "Ah, Perseus, you're awake!"Chiron exclaimed happily. Dionysus looked at me shocked. I smirked because I was born around the same time he was.

"Perseus?"He asked. "Oh yes. Percy, this is Mr. D, the camp director."Chiron said nervously, Dionysus got his name right, he never does. I bowed respectfully, and I saw his body relax. _'He recognizes you.' __**'How?' **__'Because you bowed.' _

"Tammi, Annabelle, show Perseus around."Mr. D demanded and the two girls rolled their eyes, but nodded. "Grover, the council needs a word with you."He added and Grover gulped nervously, but followed Mr. D's orders. I noticed Thalia walking closer to me than Annabeth was.

"This is an amazing camp."I stated after seeing the arena, the forest, the lake, the climbing wall, and now the cabins. "For now, you stay here, with Thalia."Annabeth told me. I nodded, and Annabeth stood at the doorway, while Thalia brought me in. "Hey guys, new camper."Thalia announced and everyone snapped towards me and greeted me. "Undetermined?"A boy said analyzing me.

Thalia glared slightly at him, but it went unnoticed. "Yes."She responded, and everyone began grumbling. They were pissing me off and I have a terrible temper. "Don't worry. During Capture the Flag, I'll show you all."I growled and stalked out in no specific area.

I heard Annabeth and Thalia run after me, but then another girl interrupted me. "New kid, huh?"The voice sneered. "Yeah, what about it?"I growled. She scowled. "We have an initiation for newbie's."She said evilly and her cronies cackled. She went to grab me, but I ducked under her arm, causing everyone, including Annabeth and Thalia to gasp.

"Oohhh, you dodged me. Psh, like your Big Three material."The girl scoffed. I clenched my fist, focusing on the water on the grass and trees. I focused it to her feet and froze her in place. "Why don't you find out tomorrow?"I snarled and pushed past them.

**Third Person POV (Day before CTF.)**

Chiron and the cabin counselors tried to learn who his godly parent was. He was insanely good at archery and canoeing plus an awesome foot racer. His metal work was okay, but not as good as the Hephaestus cabin. He was intelligent, but didn't fit the Athena profile. He wasn't obsessive over his appearance like Aphrodite's kids or good with plants like Demeter and Dionysus' kids. He was a great fighter, but not like Ares' kids and their lust for war.

"You could be a Hermes kid, jack-of-all trades, and master of none."Luke said, trying to make him feel better. Percy just shrugged."C'mon. We're going to do sword-fighting in the arena."Luke stated, and pulled him off the ground. "Ah, you need armor and a weapon."Luke said, mostly to himself. "Oh, don't worry. I have those covered."Percy said casually. Luke looked at him suspiciously, but they headed to the arena in silence.

"Okay, so find partners, I'll be with Percy."Luke said aloud and snickers went through the group. Words like, 'Oh I feel bad for Percy.' 'Percy has to face the best swordsman the camp has seen in centuries.' Etcetera. Percy just smirked and rubbed the ring on his right finger.

Luke stood in front of him with his sword out, looking at Percy expectantly. All of a sudden, the familiar black blade, _Exterminium__, was in his hand. Percy noticed he still had his belt on and he hit the buckle lightly, and he was covered in dark blue and sea green armor. Percy cursed in his mind, because this wasn't his favorite armor, but it was still cool._

_Everyone was surprised and turned to watch their councilor and new kid. Luke slashed as his left arm, and Percy ducked under it and hit Luke's shoulder as he came up behind him. Luke turned to hit his back, but Percy turned and blocked it and cut Luke's leg slightly._

_Luke, not wanting to let Percy last any longer, went to disarm him. Percy saw it coming and countered it by doing the same to Luke. Luke's sword clattered to the ground, and everyone looked at Percy in shock. The 12 year old newbie beat 19 year old master swordsman._

_"How?"Luke asked, slightly angry. "I've known I was a demigod for a while."Was Percy's answer as he sheathed his sword at his right hip and retracted his armor._

**Percy POV (CTF.)**

Annabeth had teamed with Hermes and Apollo and Ares got everyone else. Luke attempted to be around me after I beat him in sword fighting, but Thalia would always end up pulling me away. Anyways, Annabeth set me by the creek. I was slightly suspicious, but Thalia was with me too, so I was okay.

As the games started, I equipped my armor and rubbed both Havok and Destruction. I sheathed them at my hips. Thalia had her spear and Aegis, well a replica of the original. I heard people coming towards us from our left. I turned right when Clarisse and about half the Ares cabin showed up.

Thalia tensed next to me and poised her spear on them. "I get the newbie."Clarisse sneered and her siblings went to attack Thalia. As the ran past me, I grabbed Havok and Destruction by the blades and hit two of them with the hilts, and then I grabbed them correctly.

Blood ran down my hands as I fought Clarisse and her spear. Correction, _electric_, spear. Wait, Thalia. I turned and saw her still fighting Clarisse's siblings. I disengaged from Clarisse and ran over to help Thalia. "I got it."She growled. "I need you to focus on the electricity in Clarisse's spear. Make a slight jolt hit her."I stated.

"I can't Percy! I'm not a daughter of Zeus!"She yelled. "Yes Thalia, you are. You're too strong not to be a child one of the Big Three! Your eyes are electric blue."I said, whispering into her ear as I spun and blocked a strike from her back and hit his helmet with the hilt of my sword. Her eyes widened.

"Please. Try."I begged. She nodded and held her hand towards Clarisse's spear. She closed her eyes and just as she was about to give up, a spark came into Thalia's hands and shot back at Clarisse and blew her back just as the conch rang and Luke came into view holding Ares' flag.

Chiron was wide eyed and so were the other campers. They all kneeled at the sight of the blue lightning bolt above Thalia's head. I nodded my head and gave a slight bow. "Percy, kneel."Chiron whispered. I shrugged. His eyes widened as he looked above my head, a glowing green trident above it.

"All hail Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, lightening and king of the gods. All hail the son of the earth shaker, storms, father of horses, and the oceans. All Hail Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon."He announced. I gave Thalia a small smile. "Guess we're cousins, huh?"She said smiling.

We all walked back to the camp joking and in a light hearted mood. Little did we know how abrupt and soon that would end.


	4. Two Quest and Kronos is Back

_**Sorry for being MIA guys…I really hate school sometimes. I'll try to update more often now. And just to make this clear, flames and everything are allowed because it makes me a better writer…but PLEASE don't tell me HOW I should write my story. I apologize because it is not everyone but yeah.**_

_Mental communication_

_**Percy mental communication**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO the wonderful Rick Riordan does!**_

**(Guys let's remember Percy is Roman too. I may not have stated it, but he went to the Roman camp to train before he became a demigod. He had 16 lines of service and a trident along with SPQR on his forearm but only he and certain people can see it…but it IS a surprise (; )**

**Third Person POV **

Percy and Thalia moved into their new cabins the next day and settled in. Thalia was revered highly and always looked to when decisions needed to be made. Percy on the other hand was known as the soldier. No one looked to him, but he was respected. He was both glad and angry that Thalia got the attention. Glad because he hated being in the spotlight, but angry because she was only looked to because Zeus was her dad.

One night, Percy was sitting at the beach, when a jogger came up to him. Percy was highly suspicious of the man. He was no mere mortal, he knew that. _**Jogger, roads…Hermes.**_ Percy bowed slightly. "Lord Hermes." Hermes' eyes widened, but he chuckled. "I knew you were smart."He stated. Percy smiled, but soon frowned.

"Why are you here Lord Hermes? When gods show up, it's normally to give demigods quest."Percy asked. He sighed. "Lord Zeus had his lightning bolt stolen and the boundaries around camp are weakening because Lord Zeus no longer had his greatest weapon, which in turn weakens the gods."Hermes explained, but he then looked downcast. "Plus, Grover's gone missing."

Percy sat frozen on the sand. "You will be issued a quest tomorrow. Lord Zeus ask that you choose his daughter and Lady Athena asked if you would allow Annabeth on it too. I have given you two duffle bags in your cabin, filled with all you will need. You can't lose them because they will reappear and they become charms in your pocket." Percy smiled and bowed. "Will do Lord Hermes. Tell my father I said hello."Percy said before bowing and returning to his cabin.

***The Next Day***

Percy was up early. No one was up so he decided to sit by the hearth in the middle of all the cabins. When he sat, he noticed a young girl tending the flames. "Lady Hestia."He said respectfully. Said goddess looked at him in shock and happiness. "You remember?"She asked. He shrugged. "Some of it. I get these flashbacks and the voice in my head helps me decipher them."Percy answered.

"So you know I'm your patron?"She asked. "You and Uncle Hades."Percy answered. "You know your powers then."Hestia said. He nodded, and as he did, Thalia and others started coming out. "You must go now Perseus. Stay safe and please succeed."And with that, Hestia returned into the flames.

Percy got up and walked to the Big House where he saw Mr. D and Chiron talking. He cleared his throat gaining the adults attention. "Perseus, what do you remember?"Dionysus asked from his place by Chiron. "Some stuff. Your godly mind wipe is high intensity."The boy grumble as the god chuckled. "I'm guessing Hermes told you?"The god asked. Percy nodded. "To the attic."Mr. D instructed and Percy nodded and went up.

"What is my future?"Percy asked. The mummy/oracle gave a sick smile. "Perseus, you get 2 glimpses of **the **future."It spoke before the actually prophecies were said.

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,__You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_ _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_ _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

"_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,__you shall find what you seek and make it your own,__But despair for your life entombed within stone,__And fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

And it was over. _'Perseus, hand over the second one to someone else.'__** 'I need to save Grover!' **__'After Perseus, you need to get the bolt back first.' _Percy reluctantly accepted it and walked downstairs.

I told Dionysus and Chiron about the prophecies and I had an idea who to give the second one to. Chiron soon after gathered the people I chose and we were all in one place. "Why am I here Prissy?"Clarisse demanded. I looked at her calmly and replied, "To give you a quest." I told her the prophecy and she nodded. "I accept." "Go prepare. You leave as soon as you're ready."Chiron said. She stood, but before she ran she looked at me. "Thanks for the quest Prissy…I'll save Grover for you." And with that she was off.

"Now, my quest."I said unsure. "Thalia, Annabeth, will you two join me on this quest?"I asked and they both nodded. "This quest will not be easy guys. I just want to give you the option to back out while you still can."I informed and Thalia chuckled.

"You're my cousin Perce. No way in hell am I letting you do this alone."Thalia said and I grinned, relieved that for once we were on the same page. We looked to Annabeth who rolled her eyes at us."You two…together…on a quest…I think I **need **to be here before you two destroy a city." She said sternly as Thalia and I pouted. "Such a party pooper."I grumbled as Thalia laughed softly.

***On the Quest, in the Arch***

I frowned as Annabeth explored the viewing center of the arch. The air had a certain chill to it and I smelt monsters. Thalia was as ridged as I was, but I had a feeling it was because she had a fear of heights. The more Annabeth explored and ranted about the architecture the more I smelt the monster scent. I looked up when I narrowed my eyes at a lady and her Chihuahua standing near Annabeth.

'_Perseus get out of there! That is Echidna and the Chimera!'_ I cursed myself for being so stupid to actually agree to this. First I have medusa try to kill us and now this ole' hag. I grabbed Annabeth causing her to glare at me. "Echidna and the Chimera are here. I want you to take all the civilians out of here."I ordered and she reluctantly got all the humans out as it was closing, leaving Thalia and I with a psycho monster.

Echidna turned to me as the Chimera barked its annoying Chihuahua bark. Her eyes widened and I knew she could see through the fake disguise the gods gave me._**'Remind me to kick their asses for making me do this.'**__ 'Will do kid, will do.' _"Perseus I wondered why you had not joined your mother and Triton yet. I see the gods have cursed you with this." She hissed in delight and I turned to Thalia just glaring.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just know it's time to kick your ugly ass back to Tartarus." I snarled as I spun Havok and got in the defensive next to Thalia."I'll get the ugly lady? You wanna get doggy?"I asked, sarcasm laced in my voice. Thalia just nodded and we charged as they began shifting.

Thalia engaged the Chimera as I stalked towards Echidna. "Young Perseus, such an honor to fight you. I'm going to ask though, does your little maiden lover know about you?" She asked harshly and I felt an immense pain in my chest. _'Dammit. Perseus listen to me; I need you and Thalia to get out of there now. Echidna knows your weakness. She knows it is loyalty and she knows that Artemis is the one spot you have yet to uncover.' _My heart clenched at her name and I had no idea why.

I picked up Thalia after the Chimera hit her with his tail. I glanced at the hole made and Echidna frowned. "Don't you dare sea spawn. At least leave the sky rat." She spat and I growled. "My cousin is coming with me." And with that, I jumped through the hole free falling towards earth. Before we hit the ground I shadow travelled us to Annabeth, making her jump and slap me. I groaned and let Thalia stand on her own.

***Time Skip. On Olympus***

**Okay recap from the quest: Thalia, Annabeth and I ran into a psycho God of War, got his damn shield, getting attacked by spiders in the damn process. Then we got stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino before we finally managed to escape with cash cards with infinite cash might I add. We got to Uncles realm, almost sucked into Tartarus thanks to Luke's retarded flying shoes. Learned my uncle lost his helm, learned my mom was captured by some evil force that still had her, and then ended up on a beach. Then freaking Ares turns out to be the God who has turned, I fought and beat his ass and returned my Uncles helm.**

**Clarisse called to us and I flame travelled us to a freaking tomb she and Grover were stuck in. I collapsed from exhaustion which in turn let Annabeth have the idea Thalia could shock me awake. Boy did I want to murder them, but I shadow travelled us out into Polyphemus. When we finally managed to kill him a half brother of mine who was a slave there, Tyson, promised to get Grover and Clarisse home. I then flame traveled us to Olympus with the bolt. **

We froze when we saw what was happening. My dad and his wife Amphitrite were arguing viciously as the council just sat speechless. A flashback slammed into me as I grasped my head and fell to my knees.

_*flashback* _**I watched as a little version of the dude Perseus in the Garden of Olympus while 2 figures were arguing nearby. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw him crying. The man yelled something, picked up the boy and left as the woman smiled evilly. **_'My plan has only just begun. Soon my husband will feel my wrath.' *flashback end*_

I groaned at the pain in my head as Annabeth and Thalia helped me up. I ignored their worried looks and walked into the Throne Room right into the argument. I froze when I realized the woman in my flashback was my step-mom.

"YOU! YOU WERE IN MY FLASHBACK! YOU WANTED TO HURT MY DAD!"I roared angrily and stalked towards them. Amphitrite turned to glare at me but her eyes widened instead. "Perseus? My son?" She whispered and I frowned. _'Perseus she is your real mother, but she is not on the gods side in this war.' _My heart broke; my own mother betrayed me. "You betrayed us mom."I whispered sadly and she frowned.

"Perseus it is only against the gods. Not you my son. Please, join Triton and me against them."Amphitrite offered hopefully as the Throne Room went still. I could feel all eyes on me, wondering if their little plan worked or just failed. I may not have all my memories but I know enough. "I'm sorry mom, but no."I choked on my words as she flashed out immediately and I cried out when I felt her sever her connection to the sea, her connection to me.

"Good Perseus. You know your place in this. Now where is my bolt?"Zeus said proudly, the arrogance clear and I snapped. I threw my bag at him and it hit him in the face. "Your little weapon is in there. Nice to know I am only a pawn to you Zeus," I steamed and began to walk out when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and looked into the dull sea green eyes and a sad smile. I hugged him immediately sobbing into his shoulder while he held me. "It'll be alright my son. I will make sure you survive the prophecy. I will make sure you become a god again."He whispered softly, my body nodding for me.

My dad waved his hand and I noticed that Annabeth and Thalia's presences disappeared. I silently thanked my dad as I began to pick up the broken pieces of my pride and I sucked in a well needed breathe of air. I stood and began building my walls and I know everyone could see it too. I got up and flashed on the robes I had as leader of the Shadows.

"Dad, tell Aurcus I miss him and I will be back soon. Tell him he better be taking care of the group."I begged slightly and he nodded. I started to leave. "Perseus."He said softly and I turned when a dark ball entered my chest. "I think you need your powers bud."He grinned and I smiled back before disappearing in a flash of fire.

**Poseidon POV (Felt like I should change it up before we go into quest mode again.)**

I looked back to see Zeus glaring at me darkly and I scoffed in irritation. "It is not my fault you turned my son into a little pawn for your safety brother."I spat at my arrogant little brother as he slammed his newly acquired master bolt against the floor. "ENOUGH! POSEIDON YOU WILL REMOVE YOUR SON'S POWERS OR I WILL FOR YOU!"Zeus shook with rage as I narrowed my eyes at him. I summoned my armor to me and my trident as I stood at my godly height.

"You will **not **threaten **my **son Zeus. You dare threaten me? You are abusing your power little brother."I said icily, my eyes blazing with anger. Zeus stood and walked towards me until we were mere feet apart. "We know who has the power here Poseidon." I growled and mentally summoned Hades, who showed up mere seconds later. He saw the situation and sighed.

"What is happening Poseidon?"He asked warily and I never removed my eyes from Zeus. "He threatens Perseus." I felt Hades tense and move his glare to Zeus. "You shall **not **attack our nephew. Not only will he save our asses, but he **is **a god."Hades voice sent a cold chill through the room and Zeus stood down.

I was about to return to my palace when I felt a painful tug in my gut and I gave a grunt of pain as I fell to the kneeling position. Hestia, Hades, Apollo and surprisingly Athena appeared at my side instantly. "What is it Poseidon?"Athena asked and I held my chest before I took a breath. "The Ophiotaurus is back. S-so is father."I coughed out and the room grew cold. I groaned as the pain got worse. _'This is only the beginning.'_

**Okay I apologize again for the long wait and the sucky quest, but the important parts aren't until HOO so I am trying to speed this up a bit. FYI I will be combining TTC and BOTL into one book per say. So please bear with me guys. To everyone: This is a Pertamis. Straight Pertamis. Sorry about it. Now please review! It helps me more than you guys know…You guys are the best. -Ninja**


	5. People Found, Hearts Broken

_Mental communication_

_**Percy mental communication**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO the wonderful Rick Riordan does!**_

**Third Person POV (2 years passed, Percy is 14)**

Percy wasn't one of those kids that loved winter. He was a son of the sea and he loved warm weather. He loved the feeling of the sun on his skin and the beautiful beaches. He may be connected to the goddess of Hearth and Home, fire is under her domain, but he still hates the cold. All of that still didn't explain his foul mood.

He has a bad feeling about this winter. It reminded him too much of a flashback he has been having lately. It also doesn't help he is missing over half of his memories. He tries to remember more, but all he is met with is a searing headache and frustration. All of the campers have been avoiding him except Thalia. She was the only one brave enough to come and visit his cabin or meet him in the arena. Though sometimes even she gets scared, especially when he randomly collapses.

_*Flashback*Every thing is dark. Snow blanketed the forest and was still falling. Wind blew softly, shaking the bare tree branches and creating an eerie sound. 2 figures waded through the snow; both obviously male. The shorter man moved swiftly and with confidence while the taller one crept slowly and looked around suspiciously. It was as if he knew they were walking into a trap._

_As soon as the first man stepped into the clearing, monsters enclosed them. The second man drew twin blades as the first summoned a spear. They stood back to back, slowly walking in a circle, observing their enemies. The monsters soon parted and Hyperion and Perses came forward._

"_You are here for the goddess of the moon are you not?"Hyperion spoke, an evil glint in his eye. The taller man let lose a growl and it seemed as if the titans realized who they were because they backed up slightly._

"_The original son of the sea, it seems you are here to save your lover."Perses spat with feigned confidence. He was truly afraid of the man before him. Confusion swept the titans when their nephew flinched._

"_She is not my lover. I am here merely because her father sent me to save her. She long ago renounced my friendship for my arrogant half brother Orion."The taller man said coldly and the titans began chuckling._

"_Is the little godling heartbroken? Did she leave you for the boy hunter Orion? Although, I must agree, the child of the sea was a pathetic fool thinking he was the best."Hyperion teased, but finished seriously. The shorter man chose now to speak up._

"_Leave my brother alone!"He snarled and the titans again stepped back as they realized they were not up against just one powerful godling, but two. To make matters worse for the titans both godlings were exempt from ancient laws and they managed to piss them off._

"_Calm down godling. You have yet to see the goddess of the hunt. Thorn! Bring her here!"Hyperion ordered. The manticore that goes by the name Thorn brought forward said goddess in chains as black as night. The godlings backed up in fear._

"_Chains from the depths of Tartarus. They cannot be broken unless the person breaking them is extremely powerful."Aurcus said in awe and fear. Perseus just nodded. Hyperion and Perses pushed the goddess forward and she stumbled and landed on her knees._

"_It seems your father has sent a search party for you Artemis. This just means you get to watch the children of the sea die."Perses spat before laughing at the expense of the gods. Artemis lifted her head in a heartbeat and looked directly at Perseus and Aurcus. They both knew she was in pain and Perseus could feel it. He took a deep breath and looked at Aurcus. _

"_I'll take the titans. You get the monsters?"Perseus suggested and Aurcus grinned and spun his spear with a nod. Both men let smirks grace their faces before charging. __**TIME SKIP. **_

_Perseus stood at the edge of the clearing, ichor dripping from the scar on his face from just above his eyebrow, straight through his right eye and to his lower lip. He held his ribs as he attempted to wrap his left thigh with gauze. After he patched himself up he allowed himself to glance at his brother and the goddess across the clearing. Aurcus was bandaging the goddess and helping her up._

"_Can you take her back to Olympus Aurcus?"Perseus asked his voice void of emotion and Aurcus knew why. He knew his brother was physically in pain and emotionally and mentally devastated. Saving he had drained him and he was torn apart._

"_Of course. Where are you off too Perseus?"He said trying to make his voice light, trying to ease his brother's pain. Perseus offered him a slight smile._

"_Rome. I think I'm going to take a break for a while. Just complete bounties and such."Perseus answered casually. Aurcus flinched. He knew what Perseus was going to do. He was going to accede to his inner wolf and go off the grid._

"_Be safe brother."Aurcus called out and Perseus shrugged. Both men knew he would not be safe. He never was._

"_Goodbye Brother. Goodbye Lady Artemis."Perseus said curtly before vanishing in a column of flames.*End Flashback*_

Percy had a feeling this was more of a warning to him. Pontus had already told him of most of his past. He knew that Perseus was him before his mind was wiped, but he still doesn't understand his connection to Artemis. The fact that this specific memory has been plaguing him for about six months. He knew something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Percy ran a hand over the scar on his face. It was a constant reminder of that day in the snow. In fact, almost all the scars he has hold memories. Most of them have been cover by tattoos; Thalia had convinced him to get some with her. He smiled at the thought of his best friend. She was like his sister and he would have her back all the time.

"Perce, you up?"Thalia called from outside my door. He sighed and got up, not giving much thought to the fact he only had on black basketball shorts.

"Hey Thals."Percy greeted sleepily and she laughed. She shook her head at him, probably because his shirtless form.

"Someone wants to show off ALL his badass tattoos, huh?"She joked and they both laughed as she entered his cabin. He shut the door turned to her.

"I know this isn't just a friendly visit. What's wrong Thals?"He asked softly and she let out a deep sigh.

"Chiron is giving Annabeth, Grover, and I a quest. It's to save two powerful demigods. He recommended I go too. Just in case we needed more back up. I really want you on my six Perce."Thalia finished and he nodded.

"I'll always have your back Thals. When are we leaving?"Percy asked, searching for a hoodie.

"As soon as you're ready."She grinned and he scowled causing her to laugh.

"You knew I'd say yes. You were waiting for me you little punk."He scolded playfully and she shrugged with a grin.

"Leave so I can change. I'll be out soon."He told her and she ran out as fast as she could. Percy slipped on dark blue vans, black jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. He grabbed his itouch, put his earphones in and walked out. He knew something bad was coming. Little did he know, this was just the beginning.

**Percy POV (At Westover Hall)**

Party was full swing when I vapor travelled us in. I stumbled a bit as it drained me teleporting three others. Thalia helped me stand straight. I inhaled and immediately caught a number of scents; the reek of a powerful monster, sweaty mortals, and two demigods. Both of them appeared to be siblings as they both smelled of death; children of Hades.

I maneuvered over to where the three kids were playing cards. Once I got there, I saw a face that haunted me as I slept. The mist could not fool me; I saw the face of the manticore taking away the demigods. I steeled myself and ran after them. I finally caught up to them in a clearing. There was a boy and a girl. The boy and girl looked like twins; both had onyx black hair and obsidian eyes.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to face my nightmare. I stepped into the clearing and my eyes connected with the demigods first. They were so afraid and I wanted nothing more than rip apart the manticore that seemed to keep appearing in my life.

"Thorn. Release them now."I growled, my inner wolf pushing through. I almost smirked when the manticore jumped and backed up in fear. I realized he recognized my voice.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!"He cried out. I shrugged and spun my ring and Havok sprung into my hand. I spun my sword around.

"I'm much harder to kill than you think Thorn. Now release them before we have a repeat of the last time."I snarled, baring my elongated canines. Thorn shook his head.

"The General needs them for his plan. Sorry."Thorn shot back sarcastically and he lifted a hand. Soon, I was surrounded by monsters. I shook my head and spun my other ring and Destruction was now in my left hand. With a sadistic grin I set my swords on fire with black Hellfire. The monsters backed off.

"It's on Thorn."I said simply and charged at the empousa to my right. She hissed as I neared, but one swipe from Havok and she was dust. I blocked a strike from a Cyclops and ducked under an attack from a Scythian Dracaena before I stabbed the Cyclops and threw Destruction straight through the heart of the Dracaena. I noticed that Thalia and Annabeth had come while Grover skirt around the fighting towards the demigods.

I stabbed the hellhound I was fighting and ran towards Thorn, ignoring the flashes of silver signifying the hunter's arrival. I slashed at Thorn's chest causing him to stumble. I quickly vapor travelled the demigods away and ran back to Thorn. By that time all the monsters were dead and everyone was closing in on the manticore.

"You were always one to ruin everyone's plans Perseus."He pointed out angrily, his tail aimed at me. I shrugged at my old enemy.

"Not my fault you were never strong enough to kill me."I answered back casually. I saw him look around and his eyes connected with someone behind me. Before I could put two and two together he grabbed the person and leapt off the cliff. I followed my instincts on this one and jumped after them.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone was frozen in shock. They had just seen the Lieutenant of Artemis get taken by the manticore that then proceeded to jump off the cliff. Then they see someone jump off the cliff after her. Thalia was the first one to break out of her stupor.

"PERCY!"She yelled attempting to run to the cliff, but Annabeth and Grover held her back. She kept trying to fight; eventually Artemis walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That was Perseus?"She asked Thalia. Before Thalia could nod two people burst out of nowhere right in front of Annabeth. Thalia rushed over when she recognized her best friend. He released the girl immediately and began coughing.

"Thals? Remind me never jump off a cliff after a manticore. Those spikes hurt."He muttered and pulled a spike out of his chest. Blood began to leak out and Thalia began panicking. He shook his head and stood.

"Are you okay Zoe?"He asked softly and she nodded. Percy then put a hand to his chest and the wound began to heal. The next thing that happened caught everyone off guard. Zoe, the coldest, meanest hunter, tackled Percy in a hug. All he could do was hug her back and smile.

"I thought you were dead!"She exclaimed, her head buried in his chest. He chuckled lightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm alright Z. A bit beat up and almost all of my memories missing, but alright."He cooed and she hugged him tighter. Their moment was interrupted but one of the demigods they had saved.

"W-who are you?"The boy asked shyly from the shadows. No one could see them actually; except Percy.

"My name is Perseus Jackson and I am the Son of Poseidon. We saved you."Percy said softly. When he noticed they weren't moving he spoke again.

"Come forward guys. I won't hurt you, I promise."He whispered softly, urging the children of death forward. They came out, the boy hiding behind the girl.

"Who are you?"Percy asked and the girl looked at him warily. She then gave a deep sigh before she finally went to answer.

"I'm Bianca di'Angelo. This is my little brother Nico. I am thirteen, he is twelve."The little girl responded and Percy smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Bianca and Nico, I am Perseus Jackson. My friends call me Percy."Percy said with a soft smile. All of a sudden the children tackled him in a hug causing almost everyone to laugh.

"Thank you for saving us Percy."The both said repeatedly. All he could do was smile. Percy explained to them who their dad was and everything that they needed to know. He even gave Nico a Stygian Iron sword and Bianca a bow made out of the same material. The bow was enchanted to create arrows when you pull the string back. They both hugged him again.

"Girls set up camp. Demigods, you should do so too. Zoe, please talk to Bianca and Annabeth, Thalia; offer is still open. Perseus, come with me."Artemis shot off and everyone nodded. Percy remembered enough to know Artemis had destroyed him emotionally and mentally. In fact, his heart was clenching painfully in his chest as she led him away. Shortly after, they ended up in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"What do you remember?"Artemis asked carefully, as if she was walking on glass. Actually, she was on treading on ice because Percy remembered enough.

"If you are asking if I know what you did, then yes. I do. And for some gods damn reason every time someone says your name or I see you my heart feels like it is being ripped apart and I have no **damn **idea **why**!"He finished frustrated and sat at the edge of the clearing at the edge of the cliff. Artemis looked at him sadly. She knew what she did was wrong on so many levels. Especially when she learned what he said was the truth.

Every day after that she remembered his words; she remembered their friendship, his love for her and her denial of her feelings for him. She remembered how she lost him; how every day after she would catch him looking at her with a look of utter heartbreak, anger and unventilated pain. She has broken him completely. Whenever she attempted to get to him he ended up giving her the cold shoulder. The worst part was she knew she deserved it.

"I was wrong Perseus. I know. I didn't mean anything I said."She said near tears. She sat next to him and noticed the look of heartbreak in his eyes.

"Then why'd you say it? Why'd you believe in him over me? You were my best friend and you **knew **that I was in love with you, yet you completely shut me down. You were the only one that could hurt me and you did. Why?"He choked out, his eyes glassy with tears.

"I was upset. Why didn't I see Orion for the pig he really was? How was I so oblivious? He so easily caught my attention with his skills that I was oblivious to everything else. I couldn't believe he tricked me and I took it out on you."She responded tearfully. Percy shook his head.

"Why couldn't you see that I was there the whole time Artemis? Was I not skilled enough? Was I too ugly for you? Were you embarrassed of me? You were fine with Orion, but not me. It's never me. You're just like everyone else. You only want me when you need something, when I complete your task you throw me aside."He forced out and ran his hand through his hair. Artemis cried. The toughest Olympian goddess cried. As much as she hurt Percy, it killed him to see the woman he loved with every broken piece of his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

He silently held her as she cried into his hoodie. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and rubbed her back soothingly. He may not fully remember the relationship they once had, but he knows that he loves her. He also knows that they can't be together anytime soon. They could easily control him if she were to be captured. His fatal flaw, loyalty, would have him go to the ends of the earth for her. He was about to do something that would destroy them both.

"I'm so sorry Perseus."She sobbed and he shook his head. He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Although his eyes were not their swirl of color, the sea green still hypnotized her. He steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me. You destroyed me Artemis. It would be better if we forgot our past. I'm actually half way there. Avoiding each other would be best. Goodbye Artemis."He finished, releasing Artemis. She cried silently as she watched the only man she truly felt love for walk away. Little did she know that his heart just shattered again, this time into microscopic pieces. She didn't see the tears leaking down his face and she definitely didn't hear the words that escaped his lips, "I will love you forever my goddess."

**The beginning of my version of TTC. Good? Bad? Terrible? No worries, it'll get better. At least Percy and Artemis talked about it and ALMOST made up…Too bad Percy had to be the hero /: Don't get me wrong, Pertamis is endgame, but what's the fun of a beautiful relationship without at least SOME angst. Yeah sorry, I love angsty stories so…it'll get worse before it gets better :D lol I'll try to update soon,**

**-NINJA :D**


End file.
